System of a Down
by lady tecuma
Summary: Movieverse. A look at just how Jetfire may have joined the Autobots. Chapter 10: Jetfire grapples with his loyalties as Jazz watches.
1. chapter 0

AN: I was working on the update for _Sparks_...and then THIS came out of nowhere. So until I get the first chapter out-_Sparks_ is on hold-but there will be an update! Thursday at the earliest-Sunday at the latest. I humbly beg your apologies.

The setting for this...well, I have it set as movieverse, but it can be seen in the IDW continuity as well-since IDW Jetfire did inspire me for this fic. So it's just a matter of picking your poison, so to speak.

I do not own Transformers, but the ideas in this fic are mine. Use without permission and I will sic Frenzy on your computer.

* * *

**_System of a Down_**

**_chapter 0_**

****

_Avionics failure._

_Internal navigation failure._

He didn't know where he was.

_Thruster malfunction._

_Rupture in primary fuel tank._

Everything was a daze...yet only one thing was clear-the spark searing pain ripping though him.

_Total systems failure imminent._

The Cybertronian jet struggled to stay aloft in the air, Energon leaking from numerous wounds on its structure. Vicious dents also marked its frame, and a gaping hole marred one wing.

_Systems failure. __Forced stasis lock in seven __breems._

There-the goal, the gleaming domes of Iacon…where the Autobots resided.

_Forced stasis lock in six __breems._

The sound of gunfire-with what little strength he had left, the greyish white and red fighter jet evaded the hail of plasma blasts. He hadn't had the time to cover his faction symbol with its distinctive purple color…

_Forced stasis lock in five __breems._

_Losing altitude._

Now the memories were coming back-Energon pooling about him, covering his hands, his chassis-guilt, disbelief, despair-sneers on faceplates about him, and then the pain-both in spark, CPU, and frame…

_Forced stasis lock in four __breems._

_Transformation initialized._

He was dropping like a stone-barely aware when his feet touched the ground.

_Forced stasis lock in three __breems._

Now he was on his knees-

_Forced stasis lock in two __breems._

Darkness was threatening to overwhelm him and he welcomed it-around him, he could hear the shocked gasps and cries…

"-get a medic!"

"He's not armed!"

"Primus-_**look** _at him-bleeding out…"

_Forced stasis lock in one __breem._

A pair of arms caught him, turning him over-hands pressing into his wounds, trying to staunch the bleeding…

_Forced stasis lock in 30 __astro__-seconds._

The darkness was pulling him under-he just had to say this-get it out before they thought better and gave him _**back**…_

_Forced stasis lock in 10_

"My-my-" So hard to speak, the words wouldn't come off his glossa. "name…is Jetfire…"

_Forced stasis lock in 5_

"Asy…"

_4_

_3_

_2_

"lum…"

_1._

_Forced stasis lock initialized. _

AN: Yes, yes, it was evil of me to start with a cliffhanger. First chapter will be up by the end of the night however.


	2. going under

AN: Lo and behold, the newest chapter!

Also: In terms of what continuality the story is set in-I remembered the scene in Megatron: Origin (IDW) where Starscream and his trine (borrowed from VioletLight) are introduced. So this story is definatly movieverse-due to where I took the story.

The disclaimer from the first chapter still holds. Don't own TF-ideas are mine-snatch without permission and Frenzy pays a visit to your computer.

* * *

_**going**__** under**_

Ratchet scowled darkly as he looked at the unconscious Seeker. The mech was badly hurt- his wiring, systems, neural relays, everything had been fragged to Pit and then some. He'd also nearly bled out-the Autobot CMO had lost track of how many cubes of Energon he'd hooked up to the dying Decepticon.

"Whatever happened to him, it wasn't good." First Aid reported, his optics flickering over the datapad in his hands. "As it stands, we can't even put him in the C.R. chamber-he's going to have to heal up halfway before we can let the nanomachines do the rest."

"That's fine. Keep making sure he gets Energon in him. We've fought too hard to allow him to die now." First Aid nodded, turning his attention back to his patient. "And First Aid, do not allow Prowl _**or **_Red Alert near him! I've enough problems as is-and I don't need those two adding more work!!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Sir, he could be a spy-or have something on him...even a bomb! This is an extremely dangerous security risk and it could end up being disastrous for all of us!!" Red Alert spluttered. Optimus resisted the urge to cradle his head in his hands, instead patiently waiting until the security director had finished fritizing out-suffering Prowl's disapproving gaze all the while.

"Your concerns are valid, Red Alert. However-" Here he held up a hand to forestall any argument. "Our guest arrived wounded and unarmed, asking for asylum. While the Decepticons' notions of honor are different from ours, I sincerely doubt that they would go this far."

"Sir, with all due respect, I must disagree with you and agree with Red Alert." Prowl said, stone-faced. "We do not know if this Seeker's intentions are good...it would be best to err on the side of caution-"

"Your idea of caution, fragger, would be throwing him immediately into the brig." The familiar snarl had Optimus suppressing a groan; it seemed just about everyone under his command today was going to be difficult.

"Ratchet, I assume you have the initial report on our guest?"

"Yes, and I can personally assure you-that includes you, Red Alert-if you fritz out on me again I will personally strap you down to the operating table and turn you into the femme that you truly are-"

"_Ratchet._"

"That our Seeker will not feel like doing _anything _for a good long while." The Autobot CMO finished, handing over the datapad to Optimus. The red and blue mech downloaded the information to two other pads, and then gave them to Red Alert and Prowl. The second-in-command glanced at the information, and then violently started.

"Primus!"

"What on Cybertron…" Optimus whispered, shocked.

"Were they trying to _kill _him?!" Red Alert exclaimed. Ratchet shrugged.

"Considering his injuries, I'd say that's a very safe bet." He answered. "It's a miracle he was able to get as far as he did. When we got him on the table, he'd just about bled out of every single drop of Energon in his body. It'll take me orns to repair the internal damage and he's not even stable enough for a C.R. chamber."

"Did he have anything inside him?" Red Alert asked. To his credit, he suppressed a wince as Ratchet shot him a glare.

"If you're thinking if he was bugged or anything, _no_."

"Easy Ratchet." Optimus rumbled, a warning tone in his voice. The medic huffed, air hissing though his vents.

"I can understand your paranoia, but I swear to Primus, that mech is _**not**_ a threat!"

"If you say so, then we'll accept it." Prowl said quickly, recognizing that part of Ratchet's anger was towards the hurt his newest patient was in. "However, when he is out of danger, we will have to question him-and if his request was true, monitor him."

"When he is recovered enough by Ratchet's standards." Optimus ordered. "Until then, it would not hurt to get as much information as possible-ah, Mirage." The bi-colored Autobot had suddenly materialized in a corner of Optimus's office.

"Is this a bad time, sir? I have the information you requested."

"No, not at all." The Autobot leader replied. Mirage nodded, going over to a computer console and inserting a chip.

"I wasn't able to learn much, and even the information I found was puzzling." He began, activating the console and watching several screens come up. "Designation: Jetfire, function: Seeker. However he was also in Megatron's primary science division-under Shockwave. He's second-in-command of a Seeker trine-which surprisingly includes Megatron's Air Commander."

"_Starscream_?!" Red Alert nearly shrieked. "We're harboring a partner of his?!"

"Something's not right. Why in the name of Cybertron would he come here asking for political asylum?" Prowl-the more logical headed of the two. "And in his condition…"

"That's another thing. I was able to find a flight record-he came all the way from Kolkular." The resulting explosion had Mirage cringing and muting his audios.

"WHAT?!"

"How in the Pit-"

"Kolkular?! What happened?!"

"I don't know!" Mirage held up his hands, shaking his head. "Whatever happened-either the Decepticon higher-ups don't know about it yet or it's being kept under wraps. All I could find out was that an orn ago he just left-put in a flight plan to leave the area, but not one to come back."

"And then he comes flying into our airspace…nearly dead and begging for us to shelter him." Optimus mused aloud. "Starscream's whereabouts?"

"I couldn't find anything on that, sir."

"Prime, with this new information-" Red Alert began, but was cut off as Optimus lifted up his hand again.

"We will follow the original plan. If Primus is willing, Jetfire will start to recover, and then we can ask him what is going on." He said. "Mirage, thank you for finding this data-I'm impressed you were able to come up with this amount in such little time." The aristocratic Autobot saluted.

"Your orders?"

"See if you can't find out something else about this matter. While I'm tempted to consider our guest a part of the Decepticon rank-and-file, regarding the company he was in, someone _**must**_ have noticed he was missing by now."

"Maybe they found out he wanted to defect...it would explain his current state." Ratchet said. "I can't speak for the Whiny One-" Muffled snorts from the group, and a slight smile on Red Alert's faceplates. "Shockwave though-our guest being part of his science team, that's worrisome."

"But it's as you said...we can't do anything currently." Prowl murmured. Optimus nodded.

"Mirage, find out as much as you can and then come back…its better if we err on the safe side for now." He ordered. "This does have the potential to become very ugly."


	3. promised pain

AN: Short and sweet this chapter is-setup for plot advancement.

Disclaimer: I do not own TF, but the ideas are mine. Evensoar is mine as well. Use without permission-Frenzy makes your computer an offer it can't refuse.

* * *

_**promised**__** pain**_

He was drifting in a sea of darkness…numb to everything around him. Occasionally he'd feel something as his higher functions fought to come online, but then would slip back into the stupor as they failed yet again to initialize. Here, in this empty dark world, there was nothing…save for memories.

_Snuggled into the warm spark of a caretaker, listening carefully as that soothing voice read a story aloud…later on, discovering the joy of __bookcubes__ for himself-throwing tiny fits whenever an adult tried to take away his current favorite story, he'd lugged the cubes around like a favorite toy._

_His first flight…the sheer joy of the air currents under and over him, reveling in the sheer __**freedom**__ that was the open sky, leaving the other younglings far behind, gleefully attempting to __outfly__ his Teacher-_

_Falling in love with science…the theories, the ideas, the equations…his love for knowledge being encouraged and nurtured…_

_Being assigned to his trine-the sheer nervousness he'd felt upon seeing __Starscream__ and __Evensoar__ for the first time…then the relief at __Starscream's__ own passion for science and humor at __Evensoar's__ pranks…_

_Starscream__ blowing off his optic ridges in the lab-multiple times, finally he and __Jetfire__ had agreed to let the bigger __mech__ handle the __labwork_

_Evensoar__…fighting, Then all the __Energon__-pooling about him-__Starscream__ howling, screaming in rage, his faceplates contorted in anger-the other Seekers, sneering…_

_Then finally…__Evensoar's__ crumpled body…riddled with holes…it was too much for __Jetfire__, and he opened his __mouthplates__ to scream-his CPU finally coming online fully…_

"_**AAAAIIIEEEEEEEE**_!!"

* * *

The scream had Ratchet and First Aid rushing to the side of the injured Decepticon. Ripped straight from the spark, it was unworldly in its nature-sending ripples of fear through the Autobot CMO.

"First Aid, get his legs!!" He barked, grabbing Jetfire by the arms. "Strap him down!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" The Protectorbot cried. "He's moving too much-he shouldn't even be online!"

"Here, I've got it!" Wheeljack suddenly appeared, hands pressing down on the struggling Seeker. "Ratchet, you sedate him!"

"Don't even have to ask!" The medic snapped, quickly un-subspacing a needle and syringe. "Tilt his neck!"

"No…no…Evensoar, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, it's my fault! Starscream-no, please!" Jetfire howled, struggling. "Don't-don't!"

"Easy, you." Ratchet grunted, pressing down on the syringe's plunger. The grayish white and red mech struggled again, but as the sedative took hold, his movements became weaker and weaker. Optics shuttering, he fell into recharge, slight tear tracks having appeared on his faceplates. The three Autobots looked at each other, and then at their patient beneath them.

"Primus…" First Aid finally whispered, breaking the silence. "What happened to him, sir?"

"Evensoar…that sounds like the name of his third trinemate." Ratchet mused. "If I had to guess, probably something happened to him."

"Just what, exactly?" Wheeljack asked. The Autobot CMO frowned.

"I don't know." Sighing, he picked up Jetfire's chart and started to go over it again, as if it held all the answers. "At least he's out of the stasis lock now…but if anything, I still want to keep him offline until some of these repairs are stronger. Plus I don't need him going berserk with pain when I start repairing his internals."

"Maybe we should report this to Prowl and Red Alert, sir?" First Aid ventured, and then cringed as Ratchet shot him a look that promised pain, death, and many other unpleasant things.

"_**No**_."

"Eeep!" The Protectorbot barely ducked down just in time to avoid the wrench being tossed at him. "Sorry sir!"

"I'll get started on getting the wires and circuit boards you'll need." Wheeljack voluneteered.

"I'll do a little digging of my own." Ratchet mused. "He's young…not as young as the newbie there-" He jerked a thumb at First Aid, who shrugged helplessly and smiled. "The family unit files from before this damn war-they're still accessible. And even if this one was created from the Allspark, he'd be on record in the caretaker database…"

"The last time I checked, Ultra Magnus had control to those records. I'll go talk to him for you." The green and white mech said. Ratchet nodded.

"Good."


	4. sorrow

AN: I don't own Transformers-but the ideas in here are mine, including Evensoar. Use without permission and Frenzy goes after your computer.

Also, sparkshock is the equivlant to severe heartache and grief.

* * *

_**sorrow**_

Two orns passed. Ratchet had gotten the majority of the internal repairs done on Jetfire, patching up neural relays, replacing circuit boards, and the wiring. Primus on high, the yellow CMO (and his lackey) were swearing that they never wanted to see another wire again. Throughout all of this Jetfire was in peaceful repose, something that Ratchet knew was just a façade. He knew sparkshock when he saw it, something that had gotten Red Alert's circuits in a tangle when he'd broached the subject.

"_Sparkshock?!__ Are you crazy?!" To this Ratchet chose wisely not to respond-if Red Alert fried himself again, he would make First Aid do the repairs._

_"He's got all the signs, __Optimus__. I'm willing to bet my own spark that everything that may have happened to him, happened very __**recently**__, and he hasn't had a chance to fully grieve as yet."_

_"Can you help him?" The __Autobot__ leader asked._

_"Once he gets the worst of it out of the way, then sure. He looks like he doesn't need much, just someplace quiet, something to do, and __Energon__." Ratchet answered. _

_"Do what you feel is best then." Accordingly, Ratchet had then set up a waste receptacle next to __Jetfire's__ berth, and ordered First Aid to check on the Seeker every spare moment he had. He had to break sooner or later…_

* * *

First Aid had finally been able to steal a joor for himself-not completely _for_ himself, but the Protectorbot was willing to take whatever he could get. Settled down in a chair next to Jetfire's berth, the white and red mech was going though a bookcube, when a low sound had him looking up.

"Hmm?" On the berth, Jetfire was slowly twitching as his systems rebooted, optics unshuttering.

"…wha…"

_Sir, you may want to get down here, he's __onlining. _First Aid texted quickly to his mentor before setting the bookcube to the side and going over to his patient.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, gently placing one hand on Jetfire's arm. "I'm First Aid, and you're in the main medical bay of Iacon-hey!" For Jetfire had suddenly lurched upwards into a sitting postion, jerking away from the younger mech, his optics wide in shock. "Calm down!" The Seeker was trembling violently, those blue optics-blue?-locked into First Aid's own set of orbs, his faceplates set into an expression of horror.

* * *

It was Evensoar. Primus, it was Evensoar-back from the dead to kill him-it had been his fault, if only he hadn't come down on his friend so hard he wouldn't be dead-Starscream wouldn't hate him-wouldn't have left him alone-he wouldn't be alone-wouldn't be alone…

_"You're a failure!"_

_Evensoar__, NO! SAY SOMETHING!"_

_"I don't even know why I even was friends with you in the first place!"_

_"The only way you're leaving here is in a body bag!"_

_Evensoar__Evensoar_The world spun, and Jetfire felt his tanks lurch. He barely noticed the medic quickly grabbing the waste receptacle and shoving it in front of him before his systems started to purge violently, as if all the sickness and grief had manifested itself into waste liquid that needed to be expelled from his frame _**right now**_. Nor was he aware of the tears flowing down his faceplates, or when he had finished the harsh racking sobs he was uttering, the keening moans coming from his vocalizer. His world had narrowed down to this emotional purge, for the worst of the grief to come out so he could start living again…

He also didn't notice that yellow had replaced white and red, not speaking any words of comfort but just simply _being_ there, a relief for pain in and of itself. When he had finished crying, curling up into an exhausted ball like a sparkling, he didn't notice another set of colors nearby…red and blue.

* * *

Several joors later, he opened his optics again. This time the young medic was gone, and he was in a different area of the bay-on a more comfortable recharge berth, and a can of Energon was on a nearby table.

"Feeling better?" The voice had Jetfire's head turning, standing nearby was a yellow Autobot. The Seeker nodded quietly, not trusting his vocalizer. The pain was still there yes, but it didn't _**hurt**_ as bad, and things were slowly starting to become clearer in his processor.

"Where…where am I?"

"Iacon Medical. You've been offline for so long we were afraid that you'd up and joined the Matrix behind our backs." The yellow Autobot said grumpily, coming over and starting to run several scans on the prone Jetfire.

"Iacon? Then…I…I…"

"Easy fragger." The insult had Jetfire blinking in astonishment, unable to call up the ire that being insulted could produce. "For the time being you're in _**my**_ medical bay and all that nonsense can wait." Hands started to go over Jetfire's wounds, rather gently compared to the voice's tone. "You show up slagged to Pit and then some, scare the living sparks out of us with your screaming, and I'm guessing after that emotional fit you're not feeling up to any Seeker tricks you might try and pull."

"I have no such tricks, and your bedside manner is vile." Jetfire countered, feeling energy slowly come back to him. He'd been though Pit, and this mech wanted to be rude to him?

"Vile he says! Now that's a word a 'bot normally hears out of Perceptor." A grin had appeared on the faceplate. "If you're mouthing off to me, that means you're doing better than I expected, Decepticon."

"Decepticon I…" Here Jetfire paused, and then continued on. "Decepticon I was, but at least their medics had better manners than you! And had better treatmen-ow!!"

"I dare you to finish that sentence." Ratchet rumbled, his eyes gleaming as he effortlessly pinned Jetfire down by his injured wing. "Oh please, please make my orn. Give me a reason to fantasize that you're Red Alert-or even better, Sideswipe!-and I can beat the living FRAG out of you." Jetfire had no response to this, save for looking up at the yellow Autobot with a distant sort of horror.

_What the…_

"Ratchet, lay off!" The name had Jetfire jerking violently-this mech was _Ratchet? The_ Ratchet who had been the Prime's personal liaison to the Council of Ancients…and when the war had started had become one of **the** top medics on Cybertron. This was him?!

"You're Ratchet?!" He cried. The Autobot CMO smiled…almost predatory?-at him.

"If the name fits."

"But he's also known as the Hatchet, Unicron's Spawn, fragging bastard, sick, twisted, demented mech…" A green and white mech with three metal bands as a mask on his faceplate cheerfully volunteered. Jetfire blinked in shock, had his _head_ turned green as he spoke? "Ratchet, lay off the poor 'bot. Weren't you the one talking about how he needed peace and quiet?"

"That was before he nearly offlined himself purging and nearly undid all my careful repairs moving around!" Ratchet snarled, his hands once again proving the opposite of his words, gently making sure that temp-plating was staying in place, testing for weakened areas in the armor. "You're not breaking about orns of work, you hear me?!"

"Ow!"


	5. communication breakdown

AN: I do not own TF. The ideas in this fic are mine though. Steal and Frenzy will leave your computer with something unpleasant.

* * *

_**communication**__** breakdown**_

"Are you certain you don't want me in there with you, sir?" Prowl asked.

"It's alright." Optimus answered. "You'll be watching us on the monitor, and he will feel less pressured." The door to the medical bay opened. "Besides-I doubt you want to make Ratchet even angrier…" Prowl snorted as the door closed behind the Autobot leader, who looked around the spacious room.

"Ratchet?"

"Here." The CMO said, walking over. "He's gotten some rest, but don't push him."

"I only want to find out his story. Mirage hasn't been able to come up with any more data, and for me to make a final decision, I need information." Ratchet nodded, clearly not pleased with the situation but knowing it was necessary.

"Follow me."

* * *

Jetfire looked up as the two mechs approached him.

"Ratchet?" Then his optics widened as he recognized the second mech. "Oh…"

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus said by way of introduction. "You are Jetfire, a Decepticon Seeker, asking for political asylum?" Jetfire started, and then slowly nodded his head.

"Yes sir. I realize that you've…had some problems with this type of situation before, but I have honest intentions of defecting." He replied. "In fact, my original intent was to make it to the Neutral Territories but due to the injuries I sustained, I had no choice but to come to Iacon."

"You wanted to become a Neutral?" Ratchet asked with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Yes, I did." The grayish white and red mech slowly sat up, gratefully leaning back against the headrest for support. "Believe or not, I don't like to fight, and I spent most of my time in the labs at Kaon and Kolkular."

"If that's the case, then why are you wearing that Primus-forsaken faction symbol?" The CMO countered. Jetfire sighed, looking to the side.

"…I don't have any 'bot creators." He suddenly began. "I was one of the sparklings the AllSpark would create every stellar cycle, given either to pairs that had asked for a little one or caretakers if there weren't any willing adoptive 'bots. I grew up in their sector and without my knowing it, fell in among the younglings that Megatron was training." Looking up he saw both Ratchet and Optimus nodding, the former Lord High Protector had secretly recruited a good portion of his army amongst the best and brightest younglings that Cybertron had back then. "I chose scientific study as my function, but on the urging of my Teachers I learned aerial and some ground combat as well."

"How did you end up being Starscream's trinemate?" Optimus asked.

"We were assigned to each other. It was him, me and…and Evensoar." Jetfire trailed off, dragging in air though his vents.

"What happened to him?" This from Ratchet-his voice surprisingly gentle. The Seeker shuttered his optics, and then opened them again.

"Because Starscream was Air Commander, I was in charge of the trine. Evensoar…" Another drag of air. "We were on the outskirts of Tarn, close to the factories where the Omega Sentinels were built…along with their weaponry. Some scouts had discovered that the anti-aircraft cannons scattered throughout the area were still active." Shocked gasps from his audience, and Jetfire slowly nodded.

"I ordered Evensoar to not go in-to wait until Thundercracker's trine could do bombing runs to clear the area. But he didn't listen." In his processor he could see Evensoar-brimming with life and overconfidence, he'd been the cocky one, Starscream the ambitious one… "I thought the matter was settled, and I flew back to Kolkular -I had some work I needed to finish for Shockwave." Shuttering his optics, he struggled against the guilt. "He didn't listen…he flew in…"

"And Starscream blamed you." Optimus stated. A shaky nod from Jetfire.

"I tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen. He'd…changed, I never realized how much until then…and then he disowned me…"

"Disowned you?" Ratchet asked, a frown appearing on his faceplates.

"Kicked me…out of the trine. Made sure that I couldn't get…into another one ever…again…" Here both Autobots stayed silent, waiting for Jetfire to slowly get control over his emotions. "I didn't…have anything. So I packed my belongings…and left."

"Did Starscream attack you?" Optimus finally ventured after a long pause.

"No. It was Thrust's trine…they were following me for some reason and when they saw I was heading for the border…" Jetfire looked down at his hands. "I just…"

_Alright __Optimus__, that's all you're getting out of him for now. _Ratchet texted to the Autobot leader. Optimus nodded.

"Ratchet tells me you still have a while to recover." He said. "I will need to speak to my officers about you, but until then you do have free reign of the medical bay-with Ratchet's approval, and someone will bring you anything you wish to occupy your time." Jetfire nodded, unable to look the red and blue mech in the faceplates.

"Thank you sir." Optimus nodded, and then left the medical bay. Ratchet watched his friend leave, and then turned his attention back to the Seeker.

"Hey." Jetfire looked up. "Don't you go blaming yourself. You did everything that could be done, it's not your fault that he was an idiot and didn't follow orders."

"He wasn't an idiot!" Jetfire snapped, suddenly flaring up in anger. "He was my friend! If I'd only stayed-I knew from past experience that he'd often go off and…"

"Do stupid slag?" The Seeker opened his mouthplate, and then closed it. "Listen, not even _**our**_ aerial combat squads…well, they've been known for doing stupid slag, but nothing on the level of your former friend and trinemate. Tarn is off limits to flyers for a _reason_, and I'm sure you hammered that point into your friend's CPU, yes?" Jetfire didn't answer, looking down at his hands again, remembering the last conversation he'd had with Evensoar…

* * *

_"You're joking, right?! __How in the Pit can you give that order?!"_

_"This comes all the way from __Megatron, __Evensoar__Jetfire__ answered with his focus on the __datapad__ in his hands. "And I'm making it official for this trine-none of us are going in until __**after**_ _Thundercracker, __Skywarp__, and __Killzone__ have cleared the area. Those Omega anti-aircraft guns are fatal to us, in case you didn't realize."_

_"Why do those three idiots get to go in?!"_

_Skywarp__ can teleport them from place to place so they won't get hit by the barrage, __Thundercracker's__ harmonics will disrupt any fire coming their way and __Killzone__, if you've forgotten, is the master of 'bomb and run'. They'll be able to clear the area so that it'll be safe for us to fly though."_

_"That's just weakling talk!" Here __Jetfire__ finally lifted his head, taking note of __Evensoar's__ stance-his frame language, the defiant look in his optics. The scientist narrowed his optics, he'd seen this before._

_Evensoar__, if you go off and do something stupid, I am __**not**__ saving you from __Starscream__." He said, setting the pad to the side and walking up to his friend. "__Megatron__ ordered us not to go in-__**I'm**__ ordering us not to go in-that means you keep your aft __**here**__ on the ground, understand?!" __Evensoar__scowled, and then stormed away. __Jetfire__ blew out a exasperated puff of air though his vents, resisting the urge to call after his friend._

_"You know, if you want to rip him a new one, I would completely cheer you on." __Starscream__ said slyly behind him._

_"Ha ha.__ You know I don't fight unless I have to." __Jetfire__ answered, turning around. "And aren't you supposed to be with __Megatron__ over by __Vos_

_"I heard the two of you were sent out here and I thought I'd check up on you." __Starscream__ answered. "I don't know what the idiot is doing-sending __**my**__ troops into this deathtrap!"_

_"Calm down. We're not even in there yet, __Thundercracker's__ trine is still preparing." __Jetfire__ said. "And I've got to get back to __Kolkular__, there's a project I need to finish for Shockwave. You better head back to __Vos_

* * *

Ratchet watched as Jetfire stared down at his hands, a heavy sigh escaping from his vents.

"I just…" He begun, and then trailed off. "He was my responsibility. And I failed." To this, Ratchet had no answer, seeing that it was pointless right now to argue the opposite. He'd give him a few orns, and if he hadn't snapped out of it and embraced sense, well…

He needed to do target practice on somebody other than the Twins anyway.


	6. a moment's rest

AN: I do not own TF. Ideas in here are mine though. Use and Frenzy leaves your computer with a 'present'.

Also...as for _Sparks_, it will be updated today-with the second to last chapter. I apolgize for the delay, but I wanted to make sure I got things right.

* * *

_**a moment's rest**_

Several orns passed. Jetfire was well on his way to making a full recovery, but the state of his internals and his one badly damaged wing were enough to ensure that he'd be grounded for a while longer. Much to Ratchet's relief, the former Seeker was slowly coming to terms with what had happened. However, the CMO couldn't blame him for his turmoil…being a leader was hard. What could he say; everybody screwed things up every now and again. Even Optimus Prime wasn't perfect; the Autobot leader had made his own fair share of errors.

"If I had to guess, what's probably upsetting him the most was how Starscream reacted." Wheeljack mused thoughtfully one orn as he was fabricating temp-plating in the labs. "From what he's told us, he was actually a decent 'bot…"

"Starscream? Decent? Those are two words that don't belong in the same sentence." Ratchet countered.

"How about if you not put him in a sentence, period." The new voice had the two mechs turning around.

"Silverbolt! When did you get in?!" Wheeljack exclaimed. The Aerialbot leader smiled.

"A joor ago. Air Raid found out some information about the Decepticon Seekers that I thought Optimus should know immediately and well…" He looked around. "We heard you had a Seeker in here."

"Former Seeker." Ratchet corrected, turning back to the temp-plating in front of him. "He's a defector. And Silverbolt, if one of your team comes in here looking for trouble…"

"They won't!! If anything, they're just curious!" Silverbolt quickly said, holding up his hands. "Besides, from what I hear, all the chaos breaking loose in the Decepticon flyer ranks is because of him." Seeing the two mechs perk up at this set of news, the Aerialbot looked around before pulling up a nearby seat. Rumors were always welcome in Iacon-Optimus had quipped once that instead of being the leader of an army, he was the head of a 'legion of gossip-mongers'.

"Megatron is _angry_." He said with relish. "And apparently, so is Shockwave. Your new guest was Shockwave's direct second in the 'Con science labs…'ol One-Optic is **_not_** happy."

"I can imagine." Ratchet murmured, his processor filing though the possibilities. It hadn't occurred to him, but if Jetfire wished, he could help the Autobots deal several hurtful blows to the Decepticons…but that was a matter best left to Jazz's department. "And Starscream?"

"Reaping the rewards of his actions." Silverbolt said with some satisfaction. "He doesn't have a trine any more-"

"What is a trine anyway?" Wheeljack interrupted. "All I really know is that it's the reason why you always see the Seekers in formations of three…that they always travel together, fight together…" Silverbolt considered this question for a moment.

"We really don't have a good grip on it ourselves." He finally answered. "But I guess you can think of a trine as say...having been sparked with two other brothers or sisters. They're a family; they've been trained together, taught how to fight together. Losing a trinemate would probably be similar to losing a sparkmate, at least that's what I think."

"Jetfire said he was 'disowned'." Ratchet said. "That Starscream ensured that he wouldn't be in another trine within the Decepticons ever again…" Silverbolt listened keenly as Ratchet recounted the former Seeker's sad story, shaking his head when the Autobot CMO was finished.

"That's bad." He murmured. "That was a major overreaction on Starscream's part…after this, I'll be surprised if he ever gets into a trine again, let alone keeping his command. Nobody will want to pair up with him."

"Do you know anything about a Seeker trine under the command of a 'bot named Thrust?" Ratchet asked. "We haven't gotten the rest of the story out of Jetfire, but it appears that they're the reason why he was hurt so badly." Silverbolt shook his head.

"No. I'll keep my optics open though." He nodded towards the bay. "Do you think he'll be willing to fly with us once he's recovered?"

"He wanted to become a Neutral." Wheeljack answered. "I suppose he'll want to stay that way, after Optimus and the other officers meet to figure out what to do about him. But based on his good behavior so far they'll probably just give him safe passage to their territory."

"Couldn't they talk him into staying?" Silverbolt asked.

"The fragger had a hard enough time escaping them, idiot." Ratchet said brusquely. "Neutral or one of us, he'll always be hunted for the rest of his life."

"I know that, but at least with us he'd be safe." Silverbolt protested.

"What's wrong with your team?" Wheeljack asked. "You looking to replace a 'bot?"

"My team is just fine." Silverbolt countered. "It's just that our own air forces aren't that many to begin with-we need all the help we can get!" Ratchet was silent at this, mentally going over his images of Jetfire. He wasn't an expert on flyers, but the Seeker looked like he could hold his own...

"I really can't say." He began. "He's got stamina, which I can testify to. His armor-despite it being slagged to Pit, can handle a beating, but he's got no weapons on him I'm assuming if he had to fight, he has to equip some secondary armor."

"You're right." The voice had the three Autobots turning around; Jetfire was leaning against the doorframe. "I have a secondary armor mode in my subspace."

"You idiot, what the Pit are you doing up?!" Ratchet snarled. The Seeker grimaced weakly, holding up his hands.

"I'm sitting down, I'm sitting down…see?" He obediently plopped on a nearby stool, wincing as Ratchet attacked his wounds; probing to make sure nothing had opened or was spilling out.

"How much did you hear, fragger?"

"I came in at the mention of my armor-ow!" Blue optics lifted, landed on Silverbolt. "Oh. Hello." The Aerialbot nodded in greeting.

"Hello. I am Silverbolt, leader of the Aerialbots."

"Jetfire." Silverbolt nodded.

"Ratchet, Wheeljack, I'll see you later. And Jetfire…I would like to talk to you sometime." He saluted, and then left the medical bay.

"...I know it's not my place to ask, but what was that about?" The former Seeker asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Ratchet grumbled.


	7. uneasy state

AN: Credit goes to VioletLight for betaing this chapter, and allowing me to use her Rainmakers idea and also the character of Nemesis. The Rainmakers were a set of Cybertronian jets that did appear in the original G1 cartoon, in the episode 'Divide and Conquer'.

I do not own Transfomers, and aside from the Rainmakers and Nemesis, all other ideas are mine. Steal and Frenzy makes sure your computer never turns on again.

_**

* * *

**__**uneasy state**_

_**Uraya airspace**_

The Seeker trine flew as an effortless unit though the gloomy skies, the black parts of their paintjobs helping them blend in with the dark clouds surrounding them.

"TC, can't we please go back to Kaon? Out here's the fraggin' boonies!" Skywarp complained, coming up alongside the blue and black Seeker. "Starscream wouldn't pay any attention to us…" A snort came from his left wing, Killzone had pulled himself up to be level with his trinemates.

"Tell that to Afterburner and his trine. Primus, I thought there was going to be another Seeker without one for a few breems there."

"Sorry Skywarp. Until things calm down, we're staying out here." Thundercracker answered. "Starscream handled that situation in the worst way possible-and now look at what's happened! Jetfire's gone, Megatron is pissed, Shockwave is pissed, and the last I heard, _**Nemesis**_ is pissed…"

"I heard Shockwave went after Thrust's trine for attacking Jetfire." Killzone said, his black and red frame shuddering. "They didn't come out of his labs for at least two orns…"

"That's another reason why we're not going back to Kaon or Kolkular. All the damn fallout over what's happened." Thundercracker said. He transformed, sending out a signal to the Decepticon outpost he and his trinemates were headed for.

_Thundercracker and trine, requesting permission to land. _The commlink was silent for a while, and then crackled to life.

_Trying to keep the Pit away from Kaon, huh? _

The blue and black Seeker looked at his trinemates, who had also transformed. The three of them all shared the same puzzled look.

_Yeah… _Thundercracker finally transmitted back after several breems.

_Don't blame ya. You're the last set we allowed to be transferred out here; we can't take any more flyers. Hurry up and land._

"Sounds like you weren't the only trine leader who was worried." Killzone said, a frown crossing his faceplates.

"Who cares? We've got some company, and I hope there are some femmes included!" Skywarp exclaimed, heading for the landing pad. Killzone followed, with a worried Thundercracker taking up the rear.

_Are all the trines trying to leave the front lines? _He thought. _Primus, if that's the case, Megatron is really going to get upset…maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._

* * *

"The trines that are smart are trying to leave." A Seeker named Switchflight said to Thundercracker, handing him some Energon. The trio had discovered an informal party of sorts going on in the outpost rec room while settling into their new quarters. "Starscream isn't giving up command, despite not having a trine. Everybody with half a CPU knows that there's going to be Pit until he's in one again…and the only way _that's_ gonna happen is if another trine loses someone."

"Or Megatron breaking up a trine so that Starscream's got two partners." Thundercracker said darkly.

Switchflight paused in downing his Energon. "Is that the new rumor going around?"

"He's pissed enough to try something, that's for certain." Thundercracker answered.

Switchflight shrugged. "Well, there's some fighting with the Autobots around here, along with two femme trines…so it's not going to be dull out here." He said, taking a healthy gulp of Energon. "In fact, it looks like one of your trinemates already found 'em." Thundercracker glanced over, and resisted the urge to groan.

_Oh Primus… _Skywarp and an emerald-green femme were shamelessly groping each other and kissing, much to the amusement of Killzone and a few other Seekers. _Why did you give him to me as a trinemate?!_

"Can't say I blame him." Switchflight said. "The femmes that came here are pretty good looking." He winked at Thundercracker. "Better get moving if you want one of 'em to pick you."

"Which trines are here again?" The blue and black Seeker asked, desperately trying to change the subject and salvage some sanity.

"Yours and mine…there's another Seeker one but they were already stationed out here, and two sets of Rainmakers." Switchflight pointed at the green femme, who was pulling Skywarp down behind the couch. "That's Stormbringer, leader of the first Rainmaker trine. They're here because apparently the scientist in their group needed to do some research out here, but I think it's because they wanted to get away from Starscream." He snorted. "Fraggin' mech thinks he's Primus's gift to femmes."

"Isn't everyone trying to get away from Starscream?" Thundercracker muttered.

"Over there are Cloudburst and Downpour, Stormbringer's trinemates." Switchflight continued, oblivious to his company's grumpy attitude as he pointed at two femme Seekers, one light yellow and the other sky-blue. Reluctantly, Thundercracker looked over…and found his interest immediately piqued the breem his optics landed on the sky-blue femme.

_Wow… _Her frame was slender, and she was very nicely curved… As if sensing his attention, Downpour turned her head to look at Thundercracker. Liking what she saw, she shot the blue and black mech a coy smile before turning back to her sister. Thundercracker couldn't help himself, his faceplates breaking out into a wide smile.

_Maybe staying out here was a good idea after all. _

* * *

In fact, it turned out to be a very good idea. A joor into the party, Downpour had given Thundercracker a meaningful glance and slipped out into the hallway. While Thundercracker was a sensible mech, he was also a smart one.

Ergo, he had followed Downpour…the sky-blue femme slyly leading him to the deserted medical bay. Once he'd entered, she'd locked the door and well…

Much fun was had. In fact, lots of it. Currently they were both sprawled out on a recharge berth, intakes hissing slightly as systems greedily dragged in air to cool off.

"And here I thought life here was going to be dull." The sky-blue femme finally murmured, turning to snuggle into Thundercracker's side.

"Well, it's certainly going to be better than sticking around Kaon or Kolkular, that's for certain." The mech answered, watching as slender fingers started to idly trace a pattern on one of his wings.

"Are things really that bad?"

"I just…" Thundercracker paused. "Jetfire's a good mech, and a damn good flier. Everybody knew Evensoar was an aft, and everybody knows that it wasn't Jetfire's fault the fragger went off and got himself killed-but Starscream just had to go on a fraggin' power trip…"

"Does anybody know what happened to Jetfire?"

"The last I heard, he somehow was able to overpower Thrust's trine and head north…towards Autobot territory." As he said the words, Thundercracker had to resist the urge to look around, to make sure that nobody had overheard him say those…were they even traitorous?- words.

"You don't think he'd side with the Autobots, do you?" Downpour whispered, as if saying the question aloud would automatically label her a traitor to the Decepticon cause. Thundercracker frowned as he pondered how to reply, and then decided to go for the gusto. Nobody was around; it was just the two of them…

"I wouldn't blame him if he did." He finally said. "Primus knows they'd treat him a lot better…from what I hear, their leaders actually _care_ about their soldiers." To this the femme had no reply, curling up even more.

"Yeah." She said. "They do care…"


	8. what i've done

AN: And here's the update for this! Expect the first chapter of _Guns_ to be up by next Wednsday at the latest, though I will be working on finishing this particular story first.

Thanks to VioletLight and Lita for betaing this chapter for me. I don't own Transformers, but steal any of the ideas in this and Frenzy visits your computer.

* * *

_**what i've done**_

Half a lunar cycle passed. Jetfire had made a full recovery but surprisingly, hadn't left Iacon. Nor had Optimus been able to reach a decision-a series of vicious Decepticon attacks had him and the other officers distracted. Sensing that the Seeker still harbored some internal turmoil (nor could he use it as an excuse to justifiably smack some sense into Jetfire) Ratchet finally got his hands on Optimus one orn, threatening the Autobot leader with the permanent removal of his interface port unless he spoke to their guest.

Thus the reason why Optimus now found himself in the Ring of Observance, taking a seat next to Jetfire, blue optics flickering over the younger mech's frame. The two were quiet for a while, and then Jetfire spoke.

"I'm sorry for moping about. I just…I just was going over some things in my processor." He looked down at the ground. "Trying to see where I went wrong…or how I felt…"

"From what I've seen and heard, you didn't do anything wrong." Optimus rumbled. Jetfire sighed, his optics lifting to look at a grouping of multicolored crystals.

"I know that…up here." He pointed to his head. "And it's slowly starting to sink in here." This time he pointed at his chest. "But I wish it hadn't happened. That we hadn't changed."

"Starscream?"

"And Evensoar." Jetfire responded. "It's like…instead of being trained-all the schooling we had when we were younger, it didn't help…they only got worse. Even though we were a trine, we had different functions and worked with different 'bots. I don't know what changed them, but if I hadn't…"

"Hadn't what? Hadn't been in the labs so much-making sure I knew everything that possibly could happen to my teammates so I could protect them-that at the end of the orn, they'd come back in one piece-hadn't what, Jetfire?" Optimus countered. "Because the choices they made…they were their own personal decisions, and there's nothing you could have done about it, leader or no leader. It's hard to accept, but it's something you have to…especially if you're in a leadership position." Here the red and blue mech paused, dragging in air though his vents.

"Circumstances will go out of control sometimes-even when you're right on top of things. But as long as you know you've done your best, then you can continue on." Primus only knew that was a lesson that had taken him a _long_ time to learn. Jetfire slowly nodded, seeing the truth in the Autobot leader's words.

"Thrust's trine caught up with me right before I crossed the border." He said ruefully, changing the subject as he inspected his left thruster. "One minute I was flying, and then the next thing I knew I was heading for the ground with a gaping hole in my right wing and my body feeling like it was on fire."

"Primus…" Optimus whispered.

"Hn. I tried to get up, but then Dirge blasted his harmonics at me-which explains why my internals were so badly damaged. You don't want to have either Dirge or Thundercracker hit you with their harmonics at point-blank range...because it _hurts_."

"I'd imagine." Optimus mused. "How did you escape?"

"Fought with Ramjet before I was able to throw him into Dirge, and set off a flash bomb." Jetfire answered. "I shouldn't have transformed into my alt mode though, it only aggravated my injuries. But all I could think about was just getting out…" He fell silent, and Optimus put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You are welcome to stay among us as long as you wish." He rumbled. Jetfire nodded, not trusting his vocalizer.

* * *

After Optimus left, Jetfire returned to the medical bay. Heading for Ratchet's office, he paused in the doorway-

"Yes fragger?" The Seeker smiled at the growl. For some insane reason…that tone of voice just seemed to lift his spark out of its depression.

"I'm sorry for being so miserable and just hanging around here for so long."

"Hn."

"I just…I wanted to think a few things out in my processor."

"Huh."

"I…" Here Jetfire looked down at the ground. "I'm not going to blame myself. But…but…"

"But what?" The Autobot CMO looked up, watching as Jetfire's wings sagged.

"Starscream…" The grayish white and red mech replied. "Something…something happened to him. And I-"

"Didn't you just say you weren't going to blame yourself?" Ratchet said.

"I'm not blaming myself." Jetfire retorted. "I'm just…worried about him." Hearing the admission come from his mouthplates seemed to lift a heavy burden from his shoulders, and Jetfire immediately realized what had been partially at the core of his depression.

_I'm worried about him._ Starscream was like a spark-brother to him, and seeing how he had reacted after Evensoar had died…

_What happened? He used to be such a good mech, always curious and kind. _It was as if he'd been standing in a darkened room, and now just had stepped into the light. _The Starscream I saw then is not the Starscream I remember. _A gentle touch had him jolting out of his thoughts; Ratchet had gotten out of his seat and had come over, placing a hand on his arm.

"There's only so much you can do." He said-almost intuitively. "And right now, your biggest worry should be yourself."

"Myself?" Jetfire whispered. The Autobot CMO nodded.

"The Decepticons have been focusing their attention on the Neutrals as of late." He said. "Our intelligence reports that they've got spies in almost every single area that the Neutrals have…and only recently did they start attacking outright." Jetfire stiffened, his optics widening at the unspoken words.

"I…I can't leave?"

"No." Ratchet answered. "At least…ah, to the Pit with it." He dragged in air though his vents, his blue optics meeting Jetfire's own. "No, you can't leave Iacon, and probably not any Autobot territory at all. Because once Megatron realizes you're not with the Neutrals, he's going to assume that you're with us. And knowing how Decepticons think, he's going to believe that you've betrayed them if you've been here this long." All Jetfire could do was manage a numb nod, his processor quickly seizing on the situation. He'd been so wrapped up in himself that it hadn't even occurred to him to think how the Decepticons would have been reacting to his defection. And Ratchet was right-he'd been with the Autobots so long-despite him not saying anything at all, he just _**knew **_how Megatron would react.

_Even if Shockwave and the others in the science department vouch for me I can't go back. _He thought, a chill making its way into his systems. _Not that I wanted to, but…_

And for the first time since crash landing at the gates of Iacon, Jetfire understood the full ramifications of the decision he had made.

_I…can't leave. Not now…not ever._

AN: Ring of Observance...slight homage to one of my favorite areas in World of Warcraft. It sounded like something Iacon would have...it's a observatory for watching the night sky, and has several crystal gardens scattered around it. Artistic license for the win! (and no, I don't own Ring of Observance, that belongs to WoW)


	9. tension rising

AN: (holds up her hands) I know it's been a while. All I can offer is that IRL stormed in-again. I'm trying to find a job for the summer, as my main one has stopped, and I confess, I've gotten some cold feet over posting _Sparks_' sequel.

Beg pardon if this chapter does read a bit strangely at some points-if you flame, please note that I'll just stick them on Prime's paintjob, that's just been the kind of weeks I've had to handle recently (teaching before summer break is EVIL), and if you steal, Frenzy visits your computer. Thanks also to Violet and Lita for betaing, and I **_swear_** the _Sparks_ sequel's first chapter will be up Sunday afternoon.

* * *

_**tension rising**_

Two lunar cycles passed and Jetfire was still among the Autobots. Wanting to ensure that the younger mech was kept busy, Ratchet asked Optimus to install Jetfire as an independent scientist in the Autobot science division. Optimus obliged, and Jetfire soon found himself in better company than what he'd had back among the Decepticons. While he wasn't allowed near the projects meant for use in the war, there was still plenty of other work that needed to get done. He'd found kindred spirits in Perceptor and Wheeljack (though with the latter, the Seeker had learned to hit the ground when an explosion happened), Ratchet was always good for some conversation (when he wasn't being a grumpy glitch) and Jetfire found he was slowly developing a friendship with Mirage. The Seeker and the aristocrat had realized they had two very major things in common.

One: They were both considered 'outsiders' by the majority of the Autobots.

Two: They were both dealing with a very big problem…which had two parts. The first part consisted of Prowl and Red Alert-who were continually finding reasons to 'check up' on them both.

The second part consisted of Cliffjumper and Brawn. The two minibots had seemingly decided to make both the mechs' lives a complete Pit, always accusing them publically of being traitors and trying to start fights. However, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had seemed to take it upon themselves to unofficially 'guard' the science labs…which led to the Twins and the minibots getting into fights on a regular basis.

Today just happened to be one of those orns.

* * *

Wheeljack and Perceptor shared a worried glance as the security offices escourted a screeching Cliffjumper and a cursing Sunstreaker away.

"I thought that this would have been settled by now." The engineer finally said. "Primus, are they trying to get on Optimus' bad side?"

"If that is their goal, then they are making a grand effort." Perceptor answered. Wheeljack sighed, darting a quick glance at the lab doors.

"Just what else could go wrong?"

* * *

Jetfire silently slid two lab trays under a light. He'd heard the commotion outside, easily guessing what had happened.

_Every day the same thing… _Now more than ever the Seeker found himself at a loss, uncertain of what his next move should be. He didn't know if he could withstand the scrutiny any longer- he couldn't go to the Neutrals, he couldn't live by himself…

_I can't stay in this limbo with the Autobots, but I can't go back to the Decepticons either. _It would take nothing short of a miracle to get him back into the 'Con rank and file, but even then he still couldn't fly.

_I suppose if anything, I could steal some supplies and a shuttle…head out into space. _A small smile crossed Jetfire's faceplates. _That would be nice…exploring new worlds, learning new things, new scientific discoveries… _The more the Seeker thought over this idea, the more it appealed to him.

_I could probably declare myself neutral, and then head up there. The Autobots are known for aiding those who don't fight, and I wouldn't require much…_

"Jetfire?" The grayish white and red mech snapped out of his daze, Perceptor and Wheejack standing in front of him with worried looks on their faces.

"Are you alright?" Perceptor asked.

"I'm fine." Jetfire said quickly.

"You had this smile on your face." Wheeljack started.

"It's nothing." Jetfire repeated. Time for a fast change of subject. "I think the specimen trays are almost done-excuse me."

* * *

Optimus Prime was tired. Over the past several orns he had gotten no recharge time, thanks to rushing back and forth between Iacon and other Autobot bases. The Decepticons had increased their attacks on the Autobots and Neutrals respectively-with the forces at the front line starting to be stretched to their breaking points. Trying to cover both Autobot and Neutral territory was also exhausting…and it did not help that the Neutrals had seemed to discover new levels of stubbornness, refusing to even mount the most basic of defenses to protect their 'bots. Optimus found that he was ready to simply throw up his hands and leave the stubborn idiots to their own devices.

And it really, really, _really_ was not helping that Red Alert seemed to be disobeying a direct order and continuously bringing up the subject of Jetfire-something that Optimus had ordered closed until he could better analyze the situation. Currently the Security Director was in the middle of an impressive speech regarding the matter-and with every word, Optimus could feel the grip on his temper slipping.

"I thought…" Here the Autobot leader dragged in air though his vents in an attempt to be calm. "That I gave specific orders to leave Jetfire alone. Perceptor and Wheeljack report that he has been extremely helpful and well behaved."

"You can't just let a security breech like that walk around!" Red Alert screeched. "He's a Decepticon, he should be in the brig where he belongs! We shouldn't even have let him in-we should have shot him down when we had the chance! Now we're wide open to a Decepticon assault, all because of you-"

The growl made Red Alert instantly stop. Daring to look the Autobot leader in the optics proper, the red and white mech felt his Energon freeze over. For Optimus' own blue orbs were narrowed, the light in them flickering dangerously. His faceplates were set in something close to a snarl, this was a 'bot that had just been pushed too far, and just about anything would set him off.

Optimus Prime did not tolerate gross insubordination.

"Are you questioning **_my_** authority?" The harshly-growled question had Prowl immediately put some distance between himself and Red Alert, he had his own personal suspicious of Jetfire and had helped his fellow Security Officer yes, but Red Alert had just effectively destroyed any chance of voicing such things to Optimus.

Not when Prime was this angry.

_Idiot! _Jazz had slid his chair to the wall, and Ironhide and Ratchet had moved into flanking positions behind the red and blue mech-ready to grab Optimus if he lunged at the Security Director. Not that he would actually do it, but considering the past several orns Optimus had had, well…it didn't hurt to be prepared.

"Well?! Are you?!"

To this Red Alert could only whimper. He hadn't meant to question Optimus' authority, he'd only been trying to address a security issue, but oh dear, he'd gone about it all wrong, and now Optimus was angry…

_Bzzzzttt!!_

And mercifully, the circuits in Red Alert's processor decided to short themselves out, resulting in the Security Director offlining and crashing to the floor.

* * *

"Well, I hope you're happy." Ratchet growled at Prowl half a joor later.

"Red Alert was the one who went off on the rant. Not me." Prowl answered.

"Optimus would like to know why you've been investigating Jetfire behind his back." Ratchet countered.

"I haven't been doing-"

"You and femmebot there need to adjust yourselves, and do it quickly." The medic growled. "Because the only ones causing trouble around here are you and those two fraggin minibots." So saying this, the yellow mech shoved past Prowl, leaving the second-in-command to stare at his retreating form.

"…"

* * *

AN: Jetfire and the space stuff...once again, thank IDW's _Stormbringer_. (cackles)


	10. Long Way Down

AN: (wave) Greetings. Here is the first of two updates-_Guns_ will have an update by Sunday. And while I'm not one for long author's notes...I feel that in this situation, one is called for.

I am running into many problems on _Guns. _Without spoiling much of the major plotline...let's just say I've discovered I've stepped into an canon minefield with what I had in mind/was drawing information from. So much so that I'm considering switching the continuality where I was getting more of the information from. (And no, it's not the movieverse). So all I can ask is that you bear with me-I want to get _Guns_ out and written as much as you all would love to read it.

This chapter of System was also a minor experiment-VioletLight and I are venturing into the path of joint fanfic, and she volunteered to write the very first scene of this chapter, and I'd write the rest. If you haven't read any of her work, I reccomend _Vapour Trails_ and _Prayer_. The characters Nemesis, Nightshade, and any relationships they have are her ideas.

And once again, I don't own Transformers, I just only play with them.

* * *

**_Long Way Down_**

**_--_**

_Does anyone know what happened to Jetfire?_

With that name, the spybug turned its antennae towards the two Seekers. Its master's interest was piqued.

_The last I heard, he somehow was able to overpower Thrust's trine and head north … towards Autobot territory._

_You don't think he'd side with the Autobots, do you? _

… _I wouldn't blame him if he did. Primus knows they'd treat him a lot better. From what I hear, their leaders actually _care_ about their soldiers._

_Yeah. They do care…_

Sitting in front of his personal computer terminal, which took up an entire wall of his quarters, the Decepticon Communications Commander listened to the Seekers for a few more breems, but his interest quickly deteriorated as it became obvious that continued conversation was the last thing on their CPUs. From what he knew about Thundercracker and Downpour (which was likely more than either Seeker would be comfortable with), he doubted either were actually treacherous. No, this was nothing more than the idle musings of two flying petro-rabbits. Still, continued surveillance of Uraya would be wise.

"Laserbeak: Eject." The cyberraptor-shaped symbiote obediently flew out of her partner's hold and perched expectantly on his forearm. "Operation: Surveillance." No further words were needed as the information necessary for her mission was downloaded directly into the symbiote's processors. Upload complete, Laserbeak hopped over to the exit chute built into another wall specifically for occasions like this. Her master watched through her optics as she sped through the chute, shooting out over Kolkular like a bullet from a gun, on her way to Uraya within astroseconds.

Even if the Seekers proved innocent, their conversation could still be useful if their … cooperation was ever needed.

Knowing wasn't half the battle. It was the whole war.

At that thought, Soundwave's visored optics turned towards the small desk set up at the opposite corner of his spartan quarters. The rhythmic hum of powered-down systems sounded from behind a small wall of bookcubes and datapads. Soundwave walked over to the desk, where, as he suspected, his sparkling apprentice had fallen into recharge in the middle of her studies.

_Nightshade … _in a rare display of emotion, Soundwave gently stroked his young student's helm with one finger. The little femme, barely the size of Soundwave's hand, let out a soft, newspark-like peep in her recharge. Behind his ever-present mask, a small smile formed on Soundwave's faceplates as he lifted the sparkling up and carried her over to her little recharge berth, placed beside his. Perhaps he was giving his apprentice too much work …

Nightshade suddenly cried out in her recharge, and instinctively snuggled closer into Soundwave's chestplates. Alarmed, Soundwave quickly scanned her CPU.

Nightshade's unconscious processor was a blur of broken images and terrified emotions, with one image repeating itself over and over in her mind – an Autobot insignia, splashed with spilt energon …

"Ravage." At the sound of his designation, Soundwave's oldest symbiote padded quietly to Nightshade's berth and curled up around the sparkling. Soundwave felt his silent inquiry.

_More nightmares__?_

"Nightshade: Still afraid from Autobots' attempted abduction."

First that and now Jetfire turning traitor. Ravage expressed his disgust at the current Kaon security level with a low growl.

"Agreed." This situation was spiraling out of control, and if there was one thing Soundwave could not abide, it was lack of control. He would step up his apprentice's training, make her capable of defending herself. As for the other matter -- "Buzzsaw: Eject." It was time to bring it to Megatron's attention.

* * *

He was not pleased. And when he was not pleased, Megatron noted, everybody and everything seemed to disappear. This was probably a good thing, as at the moment he felt like being alone. Now if somebody were to come in-say Starscream… The familiar surge of anger at his second-in-command's desgination made Megatron grit his dental plates, resisting the urge to online his fusion cannon and blow a hole in the wall.

_No good flying piece of slag!_ Thanks to Starscream, the Decepticons had lost one of the very few intelligent 'bots in their ranks, and to make the situation even worse, he had been working on some secret projects to be used against the Autobots. For the past two and a half lunar cycles, Megatron had ordered numerous missions to search for the missing Seeker. The assumption-based on personnel files and testimony from those who had known him- had been that Jetfire would have hidden among the Neutrals.

In which case, Megatron mused, it would have been easy to find the mech and get him to rejoin the Decepticons. The Neutrals were nothing-worthless pieces of scrap. His orders had been to find Jetfire and bring him directly to Kolkular. There Megatron would have offered leniency-looking over the attempted defection, offering the mech his own labs-a command even!- in return for an oath of undying loyalty to Megatron and the Decepticon cause.

_He's not a troublemaker. In fact, him leaving us is the…well, the first real rebellious thing he's ever done! _The Decepticon leader frowned. He'd been so wrapped up in his dealings with Starscream that he'd neglected his occasional searches in the ranks to find those rare few who were truly trustworthy. Had he noticed this Jetfire sooner, perhaps rewarded him for his diligence… Primus damn Starscream to the Pit!

_If I did not need that glitch, his head would be on top of Kolkular's gates…_ The soft sound of the door opening caught his attention, and Megatron looked up. Then a smile seemed to cross his faceplates, and he leaned back in his seat.

"What have you found, Soundwave?"

* * *

Soundwave bowed slightly, Buzzsaw nodding on his shoulder cannon.

"Final report: Jetfire not among Neutrals." He began, having learned quickly not to bore Megatron with excessive amounts of detail. Holding out his arm, Buzzsaw obediently hopped onto it. "Probability: Very high he is with Autobots." Megatron's faceplates darkened at the news.

"I see." He said. "This is very troubling…more so that he was privy to several classified projects Shockwave and Nemesis were working on."

"Nemesis: Certain that Jetfire would not betray us."

"And Shockwave?" Megatron asked. Seeing that Soundwave had no answer, he straightened in his seat. "Therein lies our problem. Shockwave was Jetfire's commanding officer, and he will not vouch for him. Nemesis is our CMO, had little contact with Jetfire, and she vouches for him. None of the Seekers he worked with will vouch for him-though I suspect Starscream had something to do with that-" Megatron trailed off, considering his next statement, and then continued.

"Then there is the matter of our law-associations with Autobots are punishiable by death."

"Shockwave: May have not been pleased with…competition Jetfire possibly represented." Soundwave replied. "Starscream: Dangerous idiot." Megatron cackled at that, the mood lifting for a moment.

"Heh!" Falling silent, he eyed Soundwave and Buzzsaw for a moment, and then nodded to himself. "I need some time to think on this. Leave Buzzsaw with me, I'll send him with my decision." Soundwave bowed in reply, Buzzsaw leaving him to take up a position on a perch that was near Megatron.

* * *

For a Decepticon outpost, the Kolkular medical bay was extremely well organized. This was due in part to the Decepticon Chief Medical Officer Nemesis, who treated the labs as her own personal property. Under her strict optics, the Decepticon stance on the weak and injured had changed slightly…though some would attribute that fact to her being Megatron's current mate. Not much was known about her-save for that she had showed up in Kolkular one orn, with a sparkling-Nightshade- in her arms. A few orns later she had been named Decepticon CMO-and had become Megatron's femme a few lunar cycles later. This orn the Decepticon leader was lucky-Nemesis was present in the main medical bay. Red optics looked up as he entered, and then back down to the tools on the nearby berth.

"What is it?" Her voice was low-almost a growl. Megatron paused. While it was normal to see Nemesis in a grumpy mood, her attitude today was downright _vile._

"Are things well?" He asked.

"Well enough." Nemesis answered, giving him a considering glance. "Rumor has it you had Soundwave report to you about Jetfire."

"And would that rumor have come from Hook?" Megatron asked. He turned his head to look at the younger 'bot. Hook, who was reading a datapad nearby, quickly deemed it best that he go and work on inventory.

"You had better not do what I think you're going to do." Nemesis warned.

"And what is that?" Megatron countered. "Tell me, why are you taking this so personally? Is it because he left you with all this work?"

"You're right I'm taking this personally!" The femme snarled, whirling around to face the Decepticon leader. "I'm angry because he left me with this work, but also that he's a good mech, and here you're about hang him out to dry!"

"To begin, I haven't even decided anything yet." Megatron said, crossing his arms. "In fact, I came down here to ask you why _**you**_seem to be the only one who even cares for this mech." Nemesis huffed, looking to the side. She could hear it-the thinly veiled threat of what could happen. Megatron didn't like it when she noticed other mechs, and it was a very dangerous thing to make the Decepticon leader jealous.

"You know you don't have that many trustworthy 'bots to begin with." She finally said, turning her head back to look at her mate. "Soundwave yes, Shockwave-well, I trust him as far as I can throw him, and Starscream…Starscream all but just screams _**trouble**_! You can't tell me that he's the sole cause of this situation all because he got it into his stupid processor to abuse his power as Air Commander! You know that situation could have been handed better!"

"I admit Starscream is a problem…" Megatron began. Nemesis snarled at that, causing him to start.

"Problem?! Problem?! No. Your brother is a problem. The Autobots are a problem. Starscream is a **_FRAGGIN CRISIS_**!!"

"Compose yourself!" Megatron barked. "This is highly unbecoming of you, Nemesis!" The Decepticon CMO calmed down-marginally, though her gaze was still sharp.

"I know Jetfire." She said. "And yes-I admit, it looks bad right now-more so if he was with the Autobots. But he wouldn't betray us. He'd still be too upset with what Starscream did, Evensoar… And the Autobots in turn, especially if your brother is involved in the situation, wouldn't be pressing him for any information."

"For so long?" Megatron asked, raising an optic ridge. "My brother leads a band if idiots yes, but to be that tactically stupid…"

"If Optimus overruled his security officers, then yes, it could be this long." Nemesis replied. "But even he'd have to listen to them sooner or later." She sighed, shaking her head. "If you wanted to get him out-or find out anything, then now is the time. He's obviously in Iacon, you would have known by now if he was in one of their outposts."

"And Iacon presents a problem for us…" The Decepticon leader mused. Nemesis watched her mate.

"Do you have something in mind?" She finally asked.

"…Yes. I just might."


	11. Red Tape

AN: Happy Belated V-day to all. [sigh] Real life events have spiraled out of my control again-thus the major lack of updating. I'm still looking for a job-still!- ah well. All I can offer is my apolgeies for the lack of updating.

My thanks to Violet for beting this chapter for me. ^^

* * *

**_Red Tape_**

Jazz considered himself a mech of many talents. After all, he wasn't head of Autobot Special Ops for nothing-and one of Optimus Prime's most trusted advisors. He'd certainly earned his position, and there hadn't been any job he couldn't handle…so far.

So when he had been approached about talking to Jetfire-to finally start getting some information out of him by Prowl, Jazz had accepted. After all, from what he'd seen of the Seeker so far-Jetfire seemed to be an overall decent mech. Granted that he'd certainly had a hard time of it lately-and was pretty much keeping to himself, but who wouldn't be?

So it was on one fine orn that Jazz set out in search of his quarry-in the hopes of getting some information. Anything would be better than nothing at this point-Jetfire had been with them for a while now, and Optimus was starting to feel some pressure. While Jazz was all up for leaving Jetfire alone, he also appreciated there being peace in the ranks…the Autobots didn't need any internal grumbling or possibly mutiny.

* * *

The silence in the Iacon library was a balm to Jetfire's mind. Spread out before him were maps-of star systems surrounding Cybertorn. The grayish white and red mech had started to warm to his earlier idea of working in space more and more. He'd already done a little personal recconssiance, there were several unused ships in the Icaon hanger that would fit his needs perfectly.

_I just don't know how I'm going to ask Optimus Prime about this… _Jetfire felt the energon in his tanks churn. He'd spent so long with the Autobots-not revealing what he knew about the Decepticons. And it seemed Cliffjumper and Brawn were gaining allies…he couldn't go in any of the places he was allowed in now without it turning completely quiet whenever he entered the room, 'bots talking in hushed whispers or behind hands.

_I should…say something…but… _Here then, was his dilemma. Optimus and the Autobots-Jetfire found that he personally agreed with what they believed in-and looking more and more at the Decepticons in disfavor. Granted there were many good 'bots among them…but just what Megatron was after, how he was doing it…

And then there was Shockwave. Jetfire closed his optics-that was a memory track that he did not want to review. Things had been unstable between him and his former mentor for a very long time-to the point where Jetfire wouldn't have put it past Shockwave to..well, do just about _anything._

_If the Autobots even knew half of what went on in his labs…Shockwave probably would be a dead mech on any sight, period. _Jetfire sighed, looking down at his maps once more. He had to come up with something. It logically could be said that he didn't owe any loyalty to the Decepticons-it had been destroyed on the day of Evensoar's death and Starscream rejecting him-forbidding him to any other trine, to even fly again...

If he was an Autobot, he could fly again. He could study to his spark's content and not be sneered at. There would be a leader that actually listened-and no Shockwave-he'd honestly be fighting for something that he believed in. But the price…

_What price? _A small voice said in his processor. _So what if you tell the Autobots what the Decepticons are up to? So what? The odds are high that they probably changed everything anyway, since the automatic assumption is that you're a traitor._

_But do they even know what you've done? _Another voice whispered. _They probably think you're being held hostage-Megatron probably disciplined Starscream. You know he's the only one who can do such a thing…_ Jetfire swallowed, closing his optics. He honestly didn't know what to do…and he couldn't figure out why, oh _**why**_was he thinking in this manner. It didn't make any sense! Nothing did!

_I want…I just want…_

"You want what?" The voice had Jetfire spinning around, and Jazz holding up his claws.

"Whoa there! Don't' get all jumpy on me now!" He said. "Jus' came in and heard you talking to yourself." With far more grace than Jetfire had imagined, the smaller mech slid onto the edge of the table, still keeping his claws in full view of the Seeker. In return, Jetfire relaxed…fractionally.

"You're Jazz." He said. "Head of the Autobot Special Operations division."

"Guilty as charged." The silver mech replied, making himself comfortable on a nearby table. Jetfire's optics narrowed.

"What do you want with me?" He asked. "There can be only one reason why you're here."

"Now now, can't a mech just come and say hi?" Jazz asked, mock-placing a hand on his chestplates.

"No." At this, Jazz snorted, and then gracefully jumped off the table.

"Glad to see you're as quick as they say you are." He tilted his head, now carefully watching every movement that the Seeker made.

_He's suspicious. _"You have information that could help us." Jazz began.

"I don't even know if it's of any use anymore." Jetfire countered.

"You have a point. It may not be useful. But there's a chance that it could be. And besides." Here Jazz lifted his head, his optics meeting the Seeker's own. "_It's __**Shockwave.**_" To this Jetfire was silent, looking down at the table.

"…I can't." He whispered. "I…I should…but I don't know…" He trailed off, struggling to find the words to express the emotions wracking his processor right now.

"Do you really owe that much loyalty to that one-opticed fragger?"

"No. Not to Shockwave." A bitter smile twisted Jetfire's lip plates. "There was a time I would have said yes. But now…no. I owe no loyalty to him."

"So what's the problem then?"

And to that, Jetfire had no ready answer.


End file.
